


I Confess

by Kimika6761



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, FrUK, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimika6761/pseuds/Kimika6761
Summary: “I’m sorry!” 	“What was that?” France asked, surprised to see the englishman at his door step. 	“I’m sorry,” Arthur looked down and fidgeted with his hands. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Frances. “I came to say I was sorry.”





	

England and France went their separate ways again. England with his hands in fists and tears in his eyes. While France with an lonely heart and a broken sigh.

“That bastard!” England yelled as he slammed his door shut. He kicked off his shoes and stormed around his small house. “How could he expect me to ‘admit’ my supposed love to him? There's no way in hell I could ever love him,” he said getting quieter and quieter. 

He sat down in his reading chair and pulled a rather ugly quilt onto himself. “Why would he even want me too?” he mumbled to himself as he reached for the newspaper. 

Flipping through the pages he landed upon the comic section but couldn’t get himself to focus on it. “Stupid Frog,” he muttered to himself as he placed the news down. He wrapped himself up in the quilt tightly. 

“He doesn’t deserve to know I love him-” Arthur froze as he felt his face burn in embarrassment.


End file.
